


Toss a Coin to Your Grinch

by Hago



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Grinchlings, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hago/pseuds/Hago
Summary: All you want is to bear your Grinch's young. Lucky for you, that's what your Grinch wants, too.
Relationships: The Grinch/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Toss a Coin to Your Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm sorry in advance. I saw a Reddit post (https://www.reddit.com/r/RebornDollCringe/comments/ezzy5i/honesty_one_of_the_strangest_ones_ive_seen_just/) and I thought, _wait, is this supposed to be like somebody had sex with the Grinch and then gave birth to this monstrosity? Because that's creating some images that I don't want to think about._
> 
> And then I thought of Rule 34, and here it is—Grinch/Female!Reader breeding porn. Enjoy. Or don’t. Both are very valid. I promise I don't mind at all if you'd like to tear this apart or just read it to amuse yourself. 
> 
> Also, no, I have never seen a Grinch movie, and I really don’t think I can anymore.

The Grinch smirked at you, glancing over your naked body as you shivered in the cave. “I think you’d like to bear my young, wouldn’t you?” 

You moaned, nodding desperately. Your wet pussy clenched around nothing. “Please,” you said, “fuck me full of your Grinch spunk.” 

The Grinch stepped forward, running a hand down his long green fur until he reached his cock, barely visible through the thick bush of pubic hair. “Lie down,” he growled. 

You didn’t even nod—you just obeyed, lying down, face-first, onto the soft mass of blankets that served as the Grinch’s bed. You spread your legs, rising to your knees as you bared your pussy. “Please fuck me, Grinch.” 

The Grinch chuckled as he knelt on the blankets behind you. You felt his rough, coarse fur tickling over your thighs and you whimpered, rutting back against his hard cock. “God, _Grinch_ —“

“Hush,” the Grinch said, stilling your hips with one long-fingered, long-haired hand as he spread your pussy open, baring your slit. “You want it hard, don’t you? You want me to knot your sweet little human pussy.” 

“Yes!” you cried. “Yes, Grinch, knot my pussy! Breed me!” 

With that, the Grinch finally rubbed the head of his hard cock over your pussy. Your hips jerked back of their own volition, and the Grinch chuckled. 

“Dirty little slut,” he said, teasing your pussy with his cockhead. He rubbed it harder over your clit as you moaned, nodding. 

“All for you, Grinch,” you said, “I’m a slut for you.” 

“I know you are,” he said. “But what am I?” 

“You’re my Grinch.” You gasped as he shoved his hard green cock deep inside of your pink pussy. 

“That’s right,” he groaned, and started to fuck you in earnest, his long, hard Grinch cock filling you up. 

“Yes!” you cried. “Yes, fuck me! Fuck me full of your Grinchlings!” 

“You know I will,” he said, but he slowed down, and you cried out in frustration. 

The Grinch shushed you softly, stroking a furry green hand down your back. “You should come before I knot you,” he said. 

“You— Do you mean—“ 

“Yes,” he said, and started to rub your hard clit. He sped up the strokes of his cock to match his finger on your clit, and you gasped as you edged closer to your orgasm. 

“Harder,” you whispered, barely able to breathe out the words. “Harder, Grinch, I— _Harder_.” 

The Grinch heard you nonetheless, and fucked into you harder as he rubbed harder still, and you cried out, pussy clenching around his cock so hard it almost forced him out as you came. 

“There you go,” the Grinch said, “such a good slut for your Grinch.” 

The Grinch’s thrusts started to speed up, but lost enough of their rhythm that you moaned with every stroke, unable to guess when the next erratic thrust of his cock into your still-clenching pussy would be. The Grinch moaned, low and long, and stilled deep inside of your pussy. 

You could feel his cock start to swell, and the Grinch’s cock grew three sizes inside of you as he came, shooting his seed into you, and sealed his Grinch come into your pussy. 

You knew it would take and leave you bred full of his Grinchlings. 

You shifted back, the last bit deeper onto his cock, and moaned. You couldn’t wait to give birth to your very own Grinchlings. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, nothing is sacred to me. Yes, I am sorry. No, I don't regret any of this.


End file.
